dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary Planet Cards
The Legendary Planet cards are extremely powerful monsters that have inherited the power of certain planets and allow them to manipulate the fate of the user. Each of the Legendary Planets are still accessible as their users are unknown but once chosen it is said that their fate is tied with those of the other dimensions. Miranne Lafleur is supposedly the holder of all Planet Cards but it's said that the Real Set is still held in the Standard Diemension. The Supremacy Sun * Level 10 * Type: Fiend * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 3000 * Defense: 3000 * Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned, except by its own effect. After this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during the Standby Phase of the next turn: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. The Tripper Mercury * Level 8 * Type: Aqua * Attribute: WATER * Attack: 2000 * Defense: 2000 * Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change all monsters on the field to face-up Attack Position. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon (but not Set) this card. If Summoned this way, while this card is on the field all monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to their original ATK. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. The Splendid Venus * Level 8 * Type: Fairy * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2800 * Defense: 2400 * Effect: All non-Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. The activation and effects of Spell/Trap Cards you control cannot be negated. Elemental HERO Terra Firma * Level 8 * Type: Warrior/Fusion * Attribute: EARTH * Attack: 2500 * Defense: 2000 * Effect: "Elemental HERO Ocean" + "Elemental HERO Woodsman" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental HERO" monster; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the Tributed monster's ATK, until the End Phase. The Blazing Mars * Level 8 * Type: Pyro * Attribute: FIRE * Attack: 2600 * Defense: 2200 * Effect: While this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish 3 other monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. During your Main Phase 1: You can send all other monsters you control to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster sent to the Graveyard. The Grand Jupiter * Level 8 * Type: Warrior * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 2500 * Defense: 2000 * Effect: Once per turn: You can discard 2 cards, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip that face-up monster to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; Special Summon it to your field. The Big Saturn * Level 8 * Type: Machine * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 2800 * Defense: 2200 * Effect: Once per turn: You can pay 1000 Life Points; this card gains 1000 ATK. When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Both players take damage equal to this card's ATK. The Despair Uranus * Level 8 * Type: Rock * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2900 * Defense: 2300 * Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned while you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can activate this effect; your opponent declares either Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap, then you Set 1 card of that type directly from your Deck. This card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Spell/Trap Card you control. Face-up cards in your Spell & Trap Zone cannot be destroyed by card effects. The Tyrant Neptune * Level 10 * Type: Reptile * Attribute: WATER * Attack: 0 * Defense: 0 * Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 monster. This card gains the total original ATK and DEF of the monster(s) Tributed for its Tribute Summon. When this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 Effect Monster in the Graveyard that was Tributed for the Tribute Summon; this card's name becomes that target's name, and this card gains that target's effects. The Suppression Pluto * Level 8 * Type: Fiend * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 2600 * Defense: 2000 * Effect: Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; look at your opponent's hand, then if they have the declared card in their hand, apply 1 of these effects. ● Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls. ● Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, then you can Set the destroyed Spell/Trap Card on your field. Category:Legendary Cards